


Лишняя

by Furimmer



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1484248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>А Адам обвивает тонкими руками талию Евы и нежно прижимает её к груди. Мёртвое сердце Авы замирает и становится горько-горько, так, что хочется плакать, но Ава продолжает улыбаться.  Ева тоже улыбается и кружится с Адамом по комнате. И они оба такие счастливые-счастливые, что Ава понимает она — лишняя. От этого знания ещё больнее.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лишняя

А Адам красивый, очень красивый. И талантливый, не то что она — бездарность. Аве нравится за ним наблюдать. Нравится смотреть, как он осторожно перебирает струны гитары, как разливает кровь по бокалам, как осторожно листает пожелтевшие страницы. Аве нравится Адам.

А Адам обвивает тонкими руками талию Евы и нежно прижимает её к груди. Мёртвое сердце Авы замирает и становится горько-горько, так, что хочется плакать, но Ава продолжает улыбаться. Ева тоже улыбается и кружится с Адамом по комнате. И они оба такие счастливые-счастливые, что Ава понимает она — лишняя. От этого знания ещё больнее.

Ева усаживается на диван рядом с Авой, и та обнимает её, прижимаясь к спине и утыкаясь носом в шею, вдыхая её аромат, смешавшийся с запахом Адама. Ева сжимает её руки, и Ава снова не смолкает, на что Ева улыбается, но слишком очевидно, что даже не слушает и взгляда не сводит с Адама.

Ава врывается в их комнату, включая по дороге свет, и с разбегу запрыгивает на их кровать. Адам недовольно ворчит и, не раскрывая глаз, говорит, чтобы она убиралась отсюда. Ава продолжает смеяться и старается не смотреть на то, как переплетаются их тела, как он обнимает обнажённые плечи её сестры, как та прижимается к нему. Здесь она точно лишняя. Аве до безумия обидно от того, что она не может заменить свою сестру на этом ложе, обидно, что Адам даже не смотрит нп неё. Никогда не смотрит.

Адам красивый и Ева красивая рядом с ним. Красивая, когда он обнимает её и прижимает к себе, и их руки переплетаются, а глаза закрыты. Они красивые вместе. И Аве завидно, завидно оттого, она не такая красивая, и никогда не будет такой, ведь красота Адама распространяется только на тех, кого он любит. То, что он чувствует к ней можно описать только противоположным словом. И Ава завидует, отчаянно завидует своей сестре и её красоте. Но самое главное, её любви.

А Адам и Ева продолжают кружиться по комнате, словно не замечая девушку, сидящую на диване и сжимающую бокал так, что по нему ужё пошли трещины. Они только вдвоём. Навсегда. А она здесь лишняя.


End file.
